narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Everyone's Feelings
Synopsis As Naruto runs off to find Yūkimaru, Guren manages to spot him with her crystal ball and heads off to intercept him. Kiba, Akamaru and Sai arrive to relieve Sakura and Naruto of their patrol duty, only to find out that Naruto had gone AWOL. As Pakkun is busy leading Ino, Shizune, Rock Lee and Tenten to their location, Kakashi summons Bisuke, another ninken, and asks him to locate Naruto. He then tasks Kiba, Hinata and Shino with surveillance of their perimeter while Sai and Sakura are to provide aerial reconnaissance, telling them not to go off on their own and to work together. Naruto is ambushed by Guren, and the former asks her about Yūkimaru. Believing that Naruto is after Yūkimaru due to his power to control the Three-Tails, Guren attempts to kill him. However, their bout is brought to a temporary standstill by the arrival of Yūkimaru, who thanks Naruto for his words of advice. Naruto blames himself for telling Yūkimaru that and thus attempts to rectify his mistake by asking him to come to Konoha. Yūkimaru tells Naruto that Guren is nice to him and always protects him and thus she is his home; Naruto retorts that as she is one of Orochimaru's lackeys, he considers her to be just as bad as he is and that she must view Yūkimaru as merely a tool to meet her ends. Guren then attempts to flee with Yūkimaru as Naruto creates shadow clones to stop her. Guren is able to dispel the clones, and is saved by both Gozu and Yamato, the former saving Guren and Yūkimaru while the latter restrains Naruto with his Wood Release. The two jōnin admonish Naruto for leaving his team and disobeying orders while Yamato reminds him that Tsunade had trusted him to cooperate on the mission, a trust that was not given lightly. Back at their hideout, Kabuto notifies Guren that there are more members to the Orochimaru Search Team and tells Guren that he plans to use Yūkimaru once more to restrain and control the Three-Tails, stating that Yūkimaru is merely a tool to help serve Orochimaru and that it is Yūkimaru's only reason for existing. As Guren threatens Kabuto and walks away, muttering about Yūkimaru's health, Rinji chides her by asking whether she cares for the boy, only for Guren to claim that Yūkimaru is truly nothing but a tool to her. As Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato head back to camp, Kakashi wonders why Team Guren would be bringing a young child with them. He surmises that Yūkimaru must possess a power to control the tailed beast, an assumption proved correct by Naruto, and he formulates a strategy to foil Orochimaru's plan by snatching the boy away from them. As they make their way back, Sakura jumps from Sai's ink bird and ambushes Naruto, pummelling him into the ground to teach him a lesson. As she finishes up, she tells them that Pakkun has returned with reinforcements, whom Naruto is excited to see once more. Credits es:Los Sentimientos Respectivos de:Episode: Auf eigene Faust!